In audio transmission system contexts, synchronization between an input audio signal and an output audio signal may be desirable or even necessary for performing a variety of audio processing tasks such as echo compensation, active noise cancellation, or the like. For example, an input audio signal and an output audio signal may be synchronized when there is a well defined latency between the input audio signal and the output audio signal.
However, current audio transmission systems may not provide such synchronization due to a variety of factors such as inconsistent synchronization between input drivers and output drivers in systems that operate associated capture devices and playback devices on the same audio clock, difficulty in compensating for jitter in asynchronous sample rate conversions in systems that operate capture devices and playback devices on different audio clocks, and the like.
It may be desirable to efficiently synchronize input audio signals and output audio signals in audio transmission system contexts. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to provide high quality image processing and computer visions becomes more widespread.